


The Big Reveal

by Oyasumi



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oyasumi/pseuds/Oyasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin decides it's time to tell Russell and Lori about his relationship with Haru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Reveal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllyC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyC/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! I hope you like it. :3

                Rin was practically pacing holes in the floor outside on the front porch of his former exchange parents’ home.  If he had ever been this nervous in his entire life, he couldn’t recall.  Winnie, who had come out with him, let out a whine as she watched his back and forth movement and he smiled a little and reached down to pet her.  “Sorry girl, am I making you nervous too?”

                Inside the house, Haru was washing up for dinner. He had come over to visit Rin during his spring break; this visit was the first time they had seen each other in person since they officially started dating. Admittedly, a Skype chat probably hadn’t been the ideal setting for a love confession. (Rin’s face still turned red at the memory.) It was just that Rin had missed Haru so much that even watching him do mundane things over the low quality webcam had made Rin sentimental – and one night he had ended up blurting out his feelings for Haru. He’d never forget the look of surprise on Haru’s face, or the way he sounded slightly embarrassed and hesitant when he confessed that he had also had a crush on Rin for quite a long time too. That had been the official start to their relationship.

                Of course, as happy as he was, the situation was the cause for his current concern; he had decided to tell Russell and Lori about their relationship, but he had no idea how to even begin. “What am I going to do, hm?” He ruffled Winnie’s fur affectionately. “It’s easy to tell you! Haru and I are dating and are madly in love with each other.” He grinned and Winnie wagged her tail.

                “…Really, Rin? You’re telling the dog about us now?” Haru had poked his head out of the door and Rin felt his face grow slightly warm.  “What did she have to say?”

                “I think she’s saying ‘it’s about time!’ and ‘I always knew it would happen!'” He laughed a little and Haru smiled, coming out to pet the dog too.  “Ah no, but seriously Haru… I want to tell Russell and Lori, but I’m not so sure it’s a good idea. What if…what if they’re not accepting about it? What if they get upset or something?” It’s not like he needed their approval – he would still date Haru either way, after all. But they were like real parents to him. He loved them and wanted them to be happy for him.

                “Rin, I’m sure you’re worried about nothing.” Haru reached out and grabbed Rin’s hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Rin squeezed back. “I couldn’t understand a lot of what was being said, but it felt like Lori was practically trying to push us together. She kept looking at us both and she winked at me…” Haru trailed off.

                Come to think of it, Rin did remember the rather embarrassing conversation last time they both came over. Plus there were all the times after that, when Rin came to visit by himself and they would question him about Haru over and over. “Huh. You might be right actually.” He said thoughtfully. “Well, let’s go inside and have dinner I guess.”  Some of the tension left Rin’s body now that Haru had eased his worries a little.

* * *

 

                Dinner wasn’t much less embarrassing this time around – which actually might have been a good sign, in Rin’s book.  Not that it was any easier to bear.  The third time Lori flashed Haru a knowing grin, Rin wanted to sink into the ground; he just thanked his lucky stars that Haru couldn’t understand what they were saying.

                Meanwhile Russell was as oblivious as ever. “So mate, I know I always ask you this, but you got a pretty girl back at home yet?  Whenever you visit I always hope you’ll bring a special lady friend along with you.” 

                Rin steeled his resolve. This was it.  This was the moment he was going to tell them about his relationship.  He glanced over at Haru to his left with a look he hoped conveyed what he was about to do. Haru noticed him staring and gave a subtle nod.

                “Ah, um, actually Russell…” Rin hesitated to find the right words and Haru reached out under the table to take Rin’s hand to calm him down. As Rin laced his fingers with Haru's, he noticed that Lori was watching them with laser focus and wondered if she had just seen what they were doing.  Well, it wasn’t going to be a secret for much longer.

                “Russell honey, I think Rin already has a special person in his life.” Lori interjected.

                Russell seemed a bit surprised, “Oh really?  Rin already told you then? Who is the lucky gal?” Lori shook her head in response.

                “No no, it’s not a girl. It’s Haru.  Isn’t that right, Rin?” Lori smiled over at him.

                “That’s right. I…wait what?” Rin paused in his confession. This was officially slipping beyond his control. When he had pictured this going down in his mind, he didn’t expect the situation to head down this route. “Lori!”  

                “Rin what are they saying?” Haru asked, looking between Russell and Lori.  Rin glanced over at him, realizing he was being left out because his English still wasn’t so good.

                “I was about to tell them, but Lori already knew and told Russell.” He explained.

                “Oh.” Haru nodded, as though he knew this was coming. “That explains a lot I guess.  I told you it seemed like she was trying to push us together At least you had nothing to worry about after all?”

                “Haru! How can you be so calm about this??” In a way, Rin was relieved – but at the same time, if it had been so obvious that Lori knew before he told her her, who else knew?  For all he knew, everyone had already been clued in to the fact that he was dating Haru and were just politely staying quiet about it. Haru just gave a small shrug.

                “You were going to tell them anyway, right?”  That was true enough, but still.

                “Well?” Russell looked at Rin expectantly.  He had been waiting patiently for a break in Rin and Haru’s conversation. “Is that true, Rin?”

                “Ah…yeah.  Lori was right.”  He admitted sheepishly. “Lori, how did you know?”

                Lori laughed a little. “Well… I knew since you first came to stay with us when you were small.  You might not have been together at the time, but it was so obvious that you liked Haru. Who would say that their friend had eyes as clear as water if they didn’t have a crush on the person they were describing?  And you talked about him all the time.  I thought to myself ‘there must be something going on here.’ And I was right.  I’m so happy for you both!”

                Rin felt his face growing hot and he was just glad that Haru probably couldn’t follow most of that.

                “You know…” Russell looked between Rin and Haru. “It’s not just Lori who had her suspicion, even though I wasn’t as convinced as she was.  She would always tell me that she thought there was something between you two and it really seemed that way from the way you talked Rin, but I thought maybe things were different in Japan.  Well, like Lori, I’m happy for you too. And I’m glad you finally told us. You can tell us anything.”  Lori nodded in agreement.

                Rin smiled a little. “Thank you, you two.” Despite his embarrassment over the entire conversation, it was good to know that his exchange family was so accepting. Lori and Russell were good people.

                “What are they saying now?” Haru asked as he finished off his food.

                “Apparently everyone knew I had a giant crush on you as a kid from the way I talked about you.” Rin sighed. “I didn’t think I talked about you _that_ much.”  When he thought about how much he mentioned Haru to his grandma and his mom and Gou though, it made him wonder if they had already caught on too.   “They said they were happy for us.”

                Haru turned to Russell and Lori. “Thank you.” He said in English. He hesitated for a moment, trying to figure out what words to use before he continued. “Rin makes me happy.”

                “Aw, that’s so sweet. You two are a very cute couple.  Rin, we hope you’ll keep bringing by Haru to visit us every so often.” Lori smiled and Rin nodded.  It was nice, how much they liked Haru. It was almost like he was a part of the family too.

* * *

 

                The rest of the dinner was surprisingly uneventful and soon enough, Rin and Haru were waving their goodbyes and leaving to go back to Rin’s apartment.

                “That went well.” Haru said, once they arrived.

                “Yeah…” Rin agreed, “It makes me feel a little better about telling everyone at home too.”

                Haru laughed a little and Rin smiled – he always loved hearing Haru’s laugh.  “After this, I’m pretty sure that when you tell them, you’ll get similar reactions.” He walked over and gave Rin a kiss on the cheek and Rin wrapped his arms around him.

                “I hope so.” Rin rested his chin against Haru’s shoulder. “I love you, Haru. No matter what happens we’ll be together.”

                “You’re getting romantic, Rin.” Haru pointed out fondly. “I love you too.”

                Whatever the future would hold for the two of them, Rin felt like they had passed a milestone that night.  He settled in with Haru on the couch, a feeling of contentment spreading through him. He was sure that they could get through anything as long as they were together.  


End file.
